djinnifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
System odradzania postaci niezależnych (ang. Spawn Set SPN)
Kategoria:Postacie System odradzania postaci niezależnych - Spawn Set .SPN Teraz zajmiemy się systemem odradzania przeznaczonym dla postaci niezależnych, czyli plebejuszy (ang. commoner) i potworów (potwory nie mają oddzielnego systemu odradzania). Na początek zajmiemy się Józkiem, postacią, której zadaniem będzie granie z wiedźminem w kości. Aby stworzyć taki system z menu File ''wybieramy ''New -> Spawn set (.spn): Otworzy się okno new spawn set: Podobnie jak okno new story npc, także i to okno jest dość długie. Przesuwać je można za pomocą paska przewijania znajdującego się na dole ekranu. To okno także podzielone jest na kilka kolumn. Pomimo, iż niektóre kolumny okna new spawn set ''mają takie samo znaczenie jak w oknie ''new story npc, zostaną opisane ponownie po to, aby opis poszczególnych systemów był bardziej przejrzysty. Komentarz - Comment Pole Comment przeznaczone jest na komentarz. Najlepiej umieścić tu krótki opis, dla jakiej postaci przeznaczony jest system odradzania postaci. Aby dodać wpis trzeba dwukrotnie kliknąć białe pole obok słowa Comment: Dla Józka możemy wpisać 'Józek – pasjonata gry w kości': Po wpisaniu tekstu naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Wpis odradzania - Spawn Entry System odradzania postaci niezależnych nie posiada takich kolumn jak Story Phase i Spawn Phase. Jest to spowodowane tym, że tego typu postacie nie posiadają faz fabularnych. Natomiast wpis odradzania (ang. spawn entry) można porównać do fazy odradzania (ang. spawn phase). Dodając kolejne wpisy odradzania możemy zdefiniować działanie postaci o różnych porach dnia, w których wykonuje swoje czynności. Aby dodać nowy wpis odradzania klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki w kolumnie Spawn Entry: i z menu wybieramy Add Spawn Entry: W ten sposób dodaliśmy nowy wpis odradzania (ang. spawn entry): Musimy nadać mu nazwę. Klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną Spawn Entry: Ponieważ Józek lubi grać w kości, wpisujemy tu po prostu poker. Po wpisaniu tekstu naciskamy klawisz ENTER. W ten sposób stworzyliśmy wpis odradzania o nazwie poker: Aby dodać kolejny wpis odradzania, ponownie klikamy prawym klawiszem myszki w kolumnie Spawn Entry i z menu wybieramy Add Spawn Entry. W ten sposób mamy dwa wpisy odradzania (ang. spawn entry): Ponieważ drugi wpis jest nam w chwili obecnej niepotrzebny, musimy go usunąć. Klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki w polu pod kolumną Start Timie: Z menu wybieramy Delete Spawn Entry: Wybrany wpis odradzania (ang. spawn entry) zostanie usunięty. Nie można kliknąć prawym przyciskiem myszki w polu pod kolumną Spawn Entry, ponieważ nie znajdziemy tam opcji Delete Spawn Entry. Czas rozpoczęcia fazy - Start Time Postacie niezależnie, czyli plebejusze (ang. commoner) również potrzebują ustalenia godzin, w których będą wykonywały swoje czynności. Podobnie jak ma to miejsce w przypadku tworzenia systemu odradzania dla postaci fabularnych tak i tu wpisujemy odpowiedni czas w kolumnie Start Time, która określa godzinę rozpoczęcia danego wpisu odradzania i End Timie, która określa godzinę zakończenia danego wpisu odradzania. W tym przedziale czasowym postać niezależna będzie wykonywać czynności, które później ustalimy. Aby określić czas rozpoczęcia wpisu odradzania (ang. spawn entry), klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną Start Time: Godzinę możemy wpisać za pomocą klawiatury albo za pomocą małych strzałek znajdujących się z prawej strony kolumny: Pozostawimy tu godzinę 00:00:00. Po jej wprowadzeniu naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Czas zakończenia fazy - End Time Podobnie postępujemy z ustaleniem czasu zakończenia wpisu odradzania (ang. spawn entry), z tą różnicą, że godzinę wpisujemy w kolumnie End Time. Domyślną godziną jest 06:00:00. Gdybyśmy taką godzinę zostawili, Józek odrodziłby się (ang. spawn) o godzinie 00:00:00, a o 06:00:00 zniknął (ang. despawn). Nie o to nam chodzi, bo w naszej przygodzie zarówno Zygfryd jak i Józek mają być dostępni w grze przez cały czas, bez względu na porę dnia i nocy. Tak jak ma to miejsce w przypadku systemu odradzania dla postaci fabularnych tak i w systemie odradzania dla postaci niezależnych, czas zarówno rozpoczęcia wpisu odradzania jak i czas zakończenia musi być ustawiony na godzinę 00:00:00. Klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną End Timie: Wpisujemy godzinę 00:00:00: Po wpisaniu godziny naciskamy ENTER. Przy ustawianiu godzin należy pamiętać o tym, że nie mogą zachodzić na siebie pory różnych wpisów odrodzeń, bo żadna postać nie może być w dwóch różnych fazach odradzania jednocześnie. Skrypt do odradzania - OnSpawn Script W tej kolumnie przypisujemy skrypt, który zostanie wykonany za każdym razem, gdy postać niezależna odrodzi się w grze. Dla Józka taki skrypt jest niepotrzebny, ale zostanie opisane jak to zrobić. W celu przypisania skryptu klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną OnSpawn Script: Otworzy się okno Select: Okno to wyświetla listę wszystkich dostępnych w grze skryptów. Lista wyświetlona jest w postaci drzewka i odzwierciedla strukturę folderu \Data\Scripts\ (wszystkie skrypty zapisane są w tym folderze). Aby rozwinąć gałąź drzewka wystarczy kliknąć w mały znak '+': Aby zwinąć gałąź wystarczy kliknąć w mały znak '–': Po znalezieniu interesującego nas skryptu klikamy w niego dwukrotnie. Dla przykładu przypiszmy Józkowi skrypt 2city: Po kliknięciu dwukrotnym na skrypcie 2city ''pojawi się on w polu pod kolumną ''OnSpawn Script: Aby usunąć skrypt ponownie dwukrotnie klikamy w polu pod kolumną OnSpawn Script, ''ale tym razem w oknie ''Select, ''które się otworzy, klikamy dwukrotnie w opcję '' ''znajdującej się na samej górze listy: Wcześniej przypisany skrypt ''2city zostanie usunięty. W ten właśnie sposób usuwa się przypisane wcześniej skrypty. Dla każdego wpisu odradzania (ang. spawn entry) można przypisać inny skrypt. Szablon postaci - ''Template Jak pamiętamy z opisu systemu odradzania dla postaci fabularnych, w tym miejscu musimy przypisać stworzony wcześniej szablon postaci. Klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną ''Template. Otworzy się okno Select: W oknie tym znajduje się lista wszystkich szablonów postaci. Szablony wyświetlone są w postaci drzewka i są odzwierciedleniem folderu \Data\Templates\ (dlatego tak ważne było, aby zapisywać szablony postaci w folderach znajdujących się w \Data\Templates\). Tym razem przypisujemy szablon Józka. Dla przypomnienia zapisaliśmy go w folderze \Data\Templates\Characters\Commoners\. Znajdujemy szablon nasz_jozek i klikamy w niego dwukrotnie: W ten sposób przypisaliśmy szablon postaci nasz_jozek do wpisu odradzania: poker: Jak zostało pokazane przy opisie systemu odradzania dla postaci fabularnych, szablonu postaci nie można już usunąć, można jedynie zmienić go na inny. Postać niezależna, czyli plebejusz (ang. commoner) może mieć w każdym wpisie odradzania (ang. spawn entry) inny szablon, ale żeby zmiana była widoczna w grze, musi ponownie się odrodzić (ang. respawn), czyli zniknąć i pojawić się ponownie. Może to wiązać się z ponownym wejściem gracza do danej lokacji. Kategorie odradzania - Spawn Categories Postać niezależna także potrzebuje kategorii odradzania (ang. spawn categories), czyli identyfikatora, za pomocą którego będzie wiedziała, w którym punkcie odradzania (ang. spawn point) ma się pojawić i/lub zniknąć. Aby dodać kategorię odradzania klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki w polu pod kolumną Spawn Categories: Z menu wybieramy Add Category: W ten sposób dodaliśmy nową kategorię odradzania. Musimy nadać jej nazwę. Klikamy dwukrotnie w polu, które właśnie zostało dodane pod kolumną Spawn Categories: Dla Józka kategorię odradzania nazwiemy spawn_jozek. Wpisujemy taką nazwę i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. W ten sposób nadaliśmy nazwę dodanej kategorii odradzania: Oczywiście, aby Józek mógł odrodzić się w grze musimy później stworzyć punkt odradzania (ang. spawn point) o takim samym identyfikatorze, czyli spawn_jozek. O punktach odradzania zostało napisane w innym rozdziale podręcznika. Każda postać niezależna, czyli plebejusze (ang. commoner), a także potwory, może mieć dowolną ilość kategorii odradzania (ang. spawn categories) w każdym wpisie odradzania (ang. spawn entry). Dodajmy Józkowi jeszcze jedną kategorię. Ponownie klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki pod kolumną Spawn Categories i z menu wybieramy Add Category. Pojawi się kolejne pole: Aby usunąć kategorię odradzania, bo i tak w przypadku Józka wystarczy nam jedna, klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki na drugim polu pod kolumną Spawn Categories: Z menu wybieramy Delete Category: Spowoduje to usunięcie tej kategorii odradzania (ang. spawn categories). Szansa odrodzenia się - Probability (of respawn) Dla postaci niezależnych, czyli plebejuszy (ang. commoner) oraz potworów można ustawić szansę na pojawienie się postaci w grze. Ustawienie na 100% spowoduje, że postać na pewno pojawi się w grze. Każda inna wartość mniejsza od 100 daje jakąś szansę na pojawienie się postaci. Dla przykładu ustawienie na 10% spowoduje, że dana postać będzie miała tylko 10% szansy na pojawienie się w grze. Geralt, czyli gracz, wchodząc do jakiegoś pomieszczenia może spotkać daną postać. Wchodząc innym razem do tego samego pomieszczenia może już jej nie zastać. Aby ustawić szansę pojawienia się postaci w grze klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną Probability: W naszej przygodzie Józek musi się pojawić zawsze, dlatego też ustawiamy mu szansę na pojawienie się w grze na 100%. Wpisujemy żądaną wartość: Po wpisaniu wartości naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Znaku % nie musimy wpisywać, ponieważ jest on dodawany automatycznie. Minimalna liczba stworzeń - Min Creatures W tej kolumnie podajemy minimalną liczbę, która będzie mówiła, ile postaci tego typu może pojawić się w grze w tym samym czasie. Aby ustawić taką liczbę klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną Min Creatures: Józek ma być tylko jeden, więc wpisujemy wartość 1: Po wpisaniu wartości naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Maksymalna liczba postaci - Max Creatures W tej kolumnie podajemy maksymalną liczbę, która będzie mówiła, ile postaci tego typu może pojawić się w grze w tym samym czasie. Aby ustawić taką liczbę klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną Max Creatures: Skoro Józek zawsze ma być tylko jeden, również i tu wpisujemy wartość 1: Po wpisaniu wartości naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Ilość postaci - Total Creatures W tej kolumnie podajemy liczbę, która będzie mówiła, o całkowitej ilości postaci niezależnych tego typu mogących pojawić się w czasie gry. Wartość 0 pozwala na nieskończone pojawianie się tych postaci, wartość różna od 0 oznacza, ile razy tego typu postać może zostać zabita zanim przestanie się pojawiać. Łatwiej będzie to zrozumieć na przykładzie. Mamy stado wilków. Wartość w kolumnie Min Creature ''wynosi 2, w kolumnie ''Max Creatues ''wynosi 4, a w kolumnie ''Total Creatures ''wynosi 6. W grze pojawi się jednocześnie losowo od 2 do 4 – mogą to być 2 wilki, innym razem 3 wilki, a jeszcze innym razem 4. Załóżmy, że pojawiły się 3 wilki. Gdy Geralt, czyli gracz, zabije jednego, na jego miejsce przyjdzie następny. W tym momencie widzimy jednego zabitego wilka i 3 żywe, razem 4. Gdy Geralt znowu zabije jednego z nich, po raz kolejny przyjdzie następny. Na ekranie są już 2 zabite wilki i ponownie 3 żywe, czyli razem 5. Geralt jeszcze raz zabija jednego z nich. Na ekranie widzimy 3 zabite wilki i ponownie 3 żywe, czyli razem 6. Jeżeli teraz Geralt zabije kolejnego, na jego miejsce już żaden się nie pojawi, ponieważ została osiągnięta liczba z kolumny ''Total Creatures, czyli 6, dlatego na ekranie zobaczymy 4 zabite wilki i 2 żywe. Myślę, że ten przykład uświadomi Wam, na czym to polega. Aby ustawić maksymalną liczbę postaci mogących pojawić się w czasie gry dwukrotnie klikamy w polu pod kolumną Total Creatures: Dla Józka możemy wpisać 0. Będzie to oznaczało, że Józek po jego zabiciu (z jakiegoś powodu) będzie pojawiał się od nowa w nieskończoność. Wpisujemy wartość 0: Po wpisaniu wartości naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Warunek odrodzenia - Respawn Condition Kolumna ta określa, jaki musi być spełniony warunek, żeby zabita postać niezależna mogła pojawić się ponownie. Znaczenie poszczególnych opcji: * AfterTime - po okresie czasu określonym w kolumnie Respawn Delay ''(o czym zostanie napisane za chwilę), * ''Always - postać pojawi się zawsze, tak długo jak inne warunki są spełnione, * Never - postać po zabiciu nie pojawi się nigdy, * NextEntry - postać będzie pojawiać się zawsze jak gracz wejdzie na obszar jej występowania, * NextDay - postać pojawi się dopiero następnego dnia. Józkowi ustawiamy opcję Always. Klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną Respawn Condition: Z menu wybieramy Always: Dzięki temu Józek zawsze, gdy z jakiegoś powodu zginie, będzie mógł pojawić się ponownie. Czas do odrodzenia się - Respawn Delay Kolumna ta zawiera czas, po jakim postać niezależna pojawi się w grze. Jest powiązana z kolumną Respawn Condition - ''jeżeli w kolumnie ''Respawn Condition ''ustawimy opcję ''AfterTime ''to w kolumnie ''Respawn Delay ''musimy ustawić czas, po jakim nastąpi pojawienie się postaci. W innych przypadkach kolumna ta nie jest brana pod uwagę. Aby ustawić czas pojawienia się postaci musimy dwukrotnie kliknąć w polu pod kolumną ''Respawn Delay: Ponieważ Józek w kolumnie Respawn Condition ''ma ustawioną opcję ''Always możemy wpisać tu dowolną wartość. Ja proponuję 0: Po wpisaniu wartości naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Typ pojawienia się postaci - ''Spawn Type W tej kolumnie ustawiamy typ pojawienia się postaci niezależnej w grze. Znaczenie poszczególnych opcji: * ''OnEntry - postać pojawi się w grze w momencie wejścia gracza do danej lokacji, * Hidden - postać będzie starała się pojawić w grze, w obszarze niewidocznym dla gracza, * Appear – postać pojawi się w grze tylko wtedy, gdy gracz znajdzie się w określonej odległości od punktu odradzania (ang. spawn point), w którym postać ma się pojawić. Józkowi ustawimy opcję OnEntry. Klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną Spawn Type: Z menu wybieramy Appear: W ten przypisaliśmy sposób pojawienia się w grze Józka: Warunek pojawienia się postaci - Spawn Condition Ta kolumna opisuje warunek, w jakim postać niezależna pojawi się w grze. Znaczenie poszczególnych opcji: * Distance ''– oznacza, że postać pojawi się w grze dopiero wtedy, gdy gracz zbliży się na określoną odległość do punktu odradzania (ang. spawn point), w którym pojawić ma się dana postać. Kolumna ta powiązana jest z kolumnami ''Min Appear Distance, Appear Distance i Disappear Distance, * Always – ''oznacza, że postać w grze pojawi się zawsze, bez względu na odległość gracza od punktu odradzania danej postaci. Dla Józka ustawimy opcję ''Always. W tym celu klikamy dwukrotnie myszką w polu pod kolumną Spawn Condition: Z menu wybieramy Always: W ten sposób ustawiliśmy warunek pojawienia się Józka w grze: Minimalna odległość dla pojawiania się postaci - Min Appear Distance Jeśli gracz znajdzie się bliżej niż określona w tej kolumnie odległość od punktu odradzania (ang. spawn point) postaci niezależnej, postać ta nie pojawi się w grze. Dla przykładu, jeśli ustawimy tu wartość 10, a gracz znajdzie się w odległości 5 jednostek od punktu odradzania, w którym ma pojawić się ta postać, postać nie pojawi się. Musimy pamiętać o tym, że zadziała to tylko wtedy, gdy w kolumnie Spawn Condition ustawimy opcję Distance. Jeżeli w kolumnie Spawn Condition ustawimy opcję Always, wartość z kolumny Min Appear Distance nie będzie brana pod uwagę. Ponieważ dla naszego Józka ustawiliśmy opcję Always w kolumnie Spawn Condition, to nie musimy nic w kolumnie Min Appear Distance zmieniać. Gdybyśmy chcieli jednak zmienić wartość, po prostu klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną Min Appear Distance: Wpisujemy żądaną wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Odległość dla pojawiania się postaci - Appear Distance Kolumna ta zawiera odległość, w jakiej musi znaleźć się gracz od punktu odradzania (ang. spawn point) postaci niezależnej, żeby postać ta pojawiła się w grze. Ta kolumna także powiązana jest z kolumną Spawn Condition, jeżeli więc ustawimy tam opcję Always, kolumna Appear Distance nie będzie brana pod uwagę, dlatego też dla naszego Józka kolumnę tą możemy ominąć. Jeżeli jednak chcielibyśmy zmienić wartość w tej kolumnie po prostu dwukrotnie klikamy w polu pod kolumną Appear Distance: Wpisujemy wartość np. 0: Po wpisaniu wartości naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Odległość dla zniknięcia postaci - Disappear Distance Kolumna ta zawiera odległość, w jakiej musi znaleźć się gracz od punktu odradzania (ang. spawn point) postaci niezależnej, żeby postać ta znikła. Można tu zadać sobie pytanie, po co robić coś takiego? Odpowiedź jest dość prosta. Jednym z zastosowań może być zwiększenie wydajności gry. Oczywiście punkty odradzania (ang. spawn point) trzeba umieścić w takich miejscach, aby gracz nie widział jak postacie pojawiają się czy znikają w grze (można spróbować ustawić opcję Hiden ''w kolumnie ''Spawn Type). Aby wartość z tek kolumny była brana pod uwagę, musimy ustawić opcję Distance ''w kolumnie ''Spawn Condition. Dla naszego Józka nie ma to znaczenia, ponieważ ustawiliśmy opcję Always ''w kolumnie ''Spawn Condition. ''Oczywiście gdybyśmy chcieli zmienić wartość klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną ''Disappear Distance: Wpisujemy wartość np. 0: I naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Strefa postaci przy punkcie odrodzenia - SP Guard Distance Kolumna ta odpowiada za odległość, na jaką postać niezależna może oddalić się od swojego punktu odradzania (ang. spawn point). Dla przykładu, jeżeli Geralt, czyli gracz, podbiegnie do jakiegoś wilka a potem zacznie uciekać, to wilka zacznie gonić Geralta, ale nie na odległość większą niż ustawioną w kolumnie SP Guard Distance. Po przekroczeniu tej odległości postać niezależna przestanie gonić Geralta i powróci do swojego punktu odradzania (ang. spawn point). Naszemu Józkowi nie musimy nic zmieniać, ponieważ Józek jest przyjazny dla gracza, ale gdybyśmy chcieli ustawić odpowiednią wartość klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną SP Guard Distance: Po wpisaniu wartości naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Czas odradzania się kolejnych postaci - Spawn Interval Kolumna ta odpowiada za czas, jaki będzie musiał upłynąć między pojawieniem się tych samych postaci niezależnych w grze. Przeważnie wykorzystuje się to, gdy ma pojawić się kilka postaci z jednego punktu odradzania (ang. spawn point). Wtedy po pojawieniu się pierwszej postaci musi upłynąć tyle czasu, ile jest podane w kolumnie Spawn Interval, aby kolejna postać mogła pojawić się z tego samego punktu odradzania. Czas podaje się w sekundach. W przypadku naszego Józka nie ma to zastosowania, ponieważ Józek będzie tylko jeden. Gdyby jednak zaistniała potrzeba zmiany tej wartości klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną Spawn Interval: Wpisujemy żądaną wartość i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Lista przedmiotów No-Spawn - No-Spawn Item List W tej kolumnie znajduje się lista przedmiotów, które może posiadać gracz, a dzięki którym postacie niezależne z tego wpisu odradzania (ang. spawn entry) nie pokażą się w grze. Do czego taka lista może się przydać? Dla przykładu Geralt, czyli gracz, ma przy sobie amulet ochrony przed topielcami. Do kolumny No-Spawn Item List ''można dodać ten przedmiot. Dzięki temu topielce nie pokażą się w grze. Ot taka sztuczka. Aby dodać przedmiot do listy klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszy w polu pod kolumną ''No-Spawn Item List: Z menu wybieramy Add Item: Otworzy się znane już okno Select: Tym razem w oknie wyświetlona jest lista wszystkich przedmiotów dostępnych w grze. Dla przykładu przypiszmy Józkowi przedmiot alcohol; medium; it_dink_006. Znajdujemy go na liście i klikamy dwukrotnie w nazwę przedmiotu: Przedmiot zostanie dodany do listy: Gdyby gracz miał przy sobie przedmiot alcohol; medium; it_drink_006 nasz Józek nigdy by nie pojawił się w grze. Oczywiście tak nie ma być, więc musimy usunąć ten przedmiot. W tym celu klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki w polu pod kolumną No-Spawn Item List: Z menu wybieramy Delete Item: Przedmiot zostanie usunięty. W jednym wpisie odradzania (ang. spawn entry) może znajdować się kilka przedmiotów. Lista czynności - Action List Podobnie jak postacie fabularne (ang. NPC – Non Player Character) tak i postacie niezależne posiadają akcje, czyli czynności, jakie będą wykonywać w danym wpisie odradzania (ang. spawn entry). Jak pamiętamy z opisu systemu odradzania dla postaci fabularnej, akcje to po prostu zbiór animacji, które w określonym momencie będą odtwarzane dla konkretnej postaci. Aby dodać akcję klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki w polu pod kolumną Action List: Z menu wybieramy Add Action: Otworzy się okno Select: Musimy teraz dla naszego Józka przypisać jakieś akcje. Na liście wyszukujemy akcję w_h_tired1 ''(zmęczona postać) i klikamy w nią dwukrotnie: Akcja pojawi się w kolumnie ''Action Name: W kolumnie Probability ''pojawiła się wartość 50%. Oznacza to, że nasza postać ma 50% szansy na to, iż wylosuje i wykona właśnie tą, a nie inną czynność. Proszę pamiętać, że po wstawieniu wszystkich akcji, jakie postać będzie miała wykonywać w danym wpisie odradzania (ang. spawn entry), suma wszystkich procentów musi się równać 100%. Ustawmy Józkowi 25% szansy na wywołanie akcji ''w_h_tired1. Klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną Probability: Wpisujemy wartość 25 i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Znaku % nie musimy wpisywać, ponieważ zostanie dodany automatycznie. Dodamy Józkowi jeszcze jedną akcję. Ponownie klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki w polu pod kolumną Action Name. Ponownie otworzy się okno Select. Tym razem wyszukujemy akcję all_walkto ''(postać gdzieś idzie i klikamy w nią dwukrotnie: Akcja pojawi się w kolumnie ''Action Name: Dla tej akcji ustawimy 75% na jej wylosowanie i wykonanie przez Józka. Klikamy dwukrotnie w drugim polu pod kolumną Probability: Wpisujemy wartość 75 i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Te dwie akcja dla Józka w zupełności wystarczą: Jeżeli dodamy wszystkie wartości kolumny Probability ''wyjdzie 100%. To jest ważne i proszę o tym pamiętać. Gdybyśmy chcieli usunąć jakąś akcję to klikamy w nią prawym przyciskiem myszki i z menu wybieramy ''Delete Action: Dana akcja zostanie usunięta. Czynności zapętlone - Actions Looped Ustawienie Actions Looped ''na True zapętli wykonywanie akcji znajdujących się w kolumnie ''Action Name. Dzięki temu Józek w nieskończoność będzie wykonywał te same czynności. Jeżeli Actions Looped ''ustawimy na False spowoduje to, że Józek tylko raz wykona akcję, po czym pójdzie do punktu zniknięcia (ang. despawn point). Aby ustawić zapętlenie akcji klikamy dwukrotnie w polu pod kolumną ''Actions Looped: Z menu wybieramy Yes: Co spowoduje ustawienia zapętlenie akcji: W ten sposób zapętlimy wykonywanie akcji dla Józka. Oczywiście, aby ten stan zmienić klikamy ponownie prawym przyciskiem myszki w polu pod kolumną Actions Looped i z menu wybieramy No. System odradzania aktywny od początku gry - Always Start at Begin Ustawienie Actions Start at Begin Looped ''na ''True powoduje uruchomienie danego systemu odradzania na samym początku gry. Lista regionów odradzania - ''Regions List Dla przypomnienia, region odradzania (ang. spawn region) to po prostu identyfikator dla punktów akcji (ang. action point). O punktach akcji napisano w innym rozdziale podręcznika. Dzięki regionowi odradzania postać niezależna będzie wiedziała, w których punktach akcji ma wykonywać: * wybrane przez siebie akcje. Proszę pamiętać o tym, że punkt akcji, w którym chcemy, aby postać wykonała wybraną czynność musi posiadać identyczną na swojej liście. Aby dodać nowy region odradzania klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki w polu pod kolumną ''Regions List: Z menu wybieramy Add Spawn Region: W ten sposób dodaliśmy nowy region odradzania: Musimy mu nadać jeszcze nazwę. Klikamy dwukrotnie w polu, które właśnie zostało dodane pod kolumną Regions List: Dla Józka region odradzania nazwiemy action_jozek. Wpisujemy taką nazwę i naciskamy klawisz ENTER. Proszę pamiętać, że punkt akcji (ang. action point), w którym chcemy, aby Józek wykonywał swoje czynności musi posiadać taką samą nazwę jak nazwa regionu odradzania. W każdym wpisie odradzania (ang. spawn entry) postać niezależna może mieć dowolną liczbę kategorii odradzania. Aby dodać kolejną ponownie klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki w kolumnie Regions List ''i z menu wybieramy ''Add Spawn Region. ''Pojawi się kolejne pole: Józkowi jednak ten region jest niepotrzebny. Aby usunąć niepotrzebny region odradzania (ang. spawn region) klikamy w niego prawym przyciskiem myszki i z menu wybieramy ''Delete Spawn Region: Żądany region odradzania zostanie usunięty. To wszystko, jeśli chodzi o system odradzania postaci niezależnych, czyli plebejuszy (ang. commoner). Teraz musimy jeszcze taki system zapisać. Zapisywanie systemu odradzania SPN Aby zapisać system odradzania, z menu File wybieramy Save As...: Otworzy się standardowe okno systemu Windows służące do zapisywania plików. System odradzania postaci niezależnej musimy zapisać w folderze \Templates\Spawnsets\. W tym folderze znajduje się folder \Commoner\ i to tam zapiszemy naszego Józka. Przechodzimy do tego folderu, wpisujemy nazwę nasz_jozek i klikamy w przycisk Zapisz. Pamiętajcie, że nazwa pliku nie może być dłuższa niż 16 znaków. W innym przypadku D'jinni nie będzie jej widział. Proszę też zwrócić uwagę, że przy zapisywaniu pliku będziemy zapisywać go w formacie .spn: Jeżeli widnieje tam inny typ pliku oznacza to, iż prawdopodobnie chcemy zapisać zawartość innego otwartego okna. Przed zapisaniem systemu odradzania postaci niezależnej upewnijcie się, że aktywnym oknem jest okno new spawn set. ''Jeżeli pozostanie nieaktywne to pasek tytułu będzie w kolorze szarym: Inny kolor paska niż szary oznacza, że okno jest aktywne: Gwiazdka widniejąca przed nazwą okna w pasku tytułowym oznacza, że plik nie został zapisany od czasu wprowadzenia ostatniej zmiany. Tak jak w przypadku zapisywania szablonów tak i tu zamiast wybierania ''Save as... ''z menu ''File, możemy wybrać Save new spawn set, co pozwoli zapisać plik bezpośrednio do modułu. Nie róbcie jednak tego w tej chwili, ponieważ w niniejszym podręczniku nie korzystano z tej metody. Pozostało nam jeszcze stworzenie 3 systemów odradzania dla postaci niezależnych – dla herszta bandytów Magistra, jego ochrony i dla wilków. Aby było łatwiej podano, jakie przypisać wartości dla poszczególnych kolumn. Z menu File ''wybieramy ''New -> Spawn set (.spn). ''Otworzy się nowe okno ''new spawn set. '' * '''Magister, herszt bandytów: - ''Comment – ''Magister – herszt bandytów, - ''Spawn Entry – ''bandyta, - ''Start Time – ''00:00:00, - ''End Time – ''00:00:00, - ''Template – ''nasz_magister, - ''Spawn Categories – ''spawn_magister, - ''Probality – ''100%, - ''Min Creatures – ''1, - ''Max Creatures – ''1, - ''Total Creatures – ''1, - ''Respawn Condition – ''Always, - ''Respawn Delay – ''0.000, - ''Spawn Type – ''OnEntry, - ''Spawn Condition – ''Always, - ''Action List – ''w_h_guard 100%, - ''Action Looped – ''Yes (True), - ''Region List – ''action_magister. Pozostałe wartości pozostawiamy bez zmian tzn. pozostawiamy wartości domyślne. Tak stworzony system odradzania postaci niezależnej zapisujemy do folderu \Templates\Spawnset\Enemies\ pod nazwą nasz_magister. Pamiętajcie, że plik musi być zapisany w formacie .spn. * Ochronie herszta bandytów musimy dodać dwa wpisy odradzania (ang. spawn entry): - ''Comment – ''Ochroniarze Magistra, Pierwszy wpis odradzania: - ''Spawn Entry – ''ochrona1, - ''Start Time – ''00:00:00, - ''End Time – ''00:00:00, - ''Template – ''nasz_bandyta, - ''Spawn Categories – ''spawn_bandyta1, - ''Probality – ''100%, - ''Min Creatures – ''2, - ''Max Creatures – ''2, - ''Total Creatures – ''2, - ''Respawn Condition – ''Always, - ''Respawn Delay – ''0.000, - ''Spawn Type – ''OnEntry, - ''Spawn Condition – ''Always, - ''Action List – ''w_h_guard2 100%, - ''Action Looped – ''Yes (True), - ''Region List – ''action_bandyta1. Drugi wpis odradzania: - ''Spawn Entry – ''ochrona2, - ''Start Time – ''00:00:00, - ''End Time – ''00:00:00, - ''Template – ''nasz_bandyta, - ''Spawn Categories – ''spawn_bandyta2, - ''Probality – ''100%, - ''Min Creatures – ''2, - ''Max Creatures – ''2, - ''Total Creatures – ''2, - ''Respawn Condition – ''Always, - ''Respawn Delay – ''0.000, - ''Spawn Type – ''OnEntry, - ''Spawn Condition – ''Always, - ''Action List – ''w_h_guard2 100%, - ''Action Looped – ''Yes (True), - ''Region List – ''action_bandyta2. Stworzony system odradzania postaci niezależnej zapisujemy do folderu \Templates\Spawnset\Enemies\ pod nazwą nasz_bandyta. * Wilki: - '''''Comment – Wilki, - ''Spawn Entry – ''łowy, - ''Start Time – ''00:00:00, - ''End Time – ''00:00:00, - ''Template – ''nasz_bandyta, - ''Spawn Categories – ''spawn_wilk, - ''Probality – ''100%, - ''Min Creatures – ''5, - ''Max Creatures – ''5, - ''Total Creatures – ''5, - ''Respawn Condition – ''Always, - ''Respawn Delay – ''0.000, - ''Spawn Type – ''OnEntry, - ''Spawn Condition – ''Always. Dla wilków nie przypisujemy żadnych akcji ani regionów odradzania. Zapisujemy w \Templates\Spawnset\Enemies\ pod nazwą nasz_wilk. Na koniec należy dodać, że postać fabularna jest widoczna w grze od samego początku jej uruchomienia, natomiast pozostałe postaci nie. Trzeba je odrodzić. Jak to zrobić opisano w innym rozdziale podręcznika. To wszystko, jeżeli chodzi o system tworzenia postaci fabularnych i niezależnych. Mam nadzieję, że po przeczytaniu tego podrozdziału będziecie już potrafili sami opracowywać własne systemy dla swoich postaci.